


Pets Do What They're Told

by iwannabeyourwhatshappening



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Implied Blackmail/Threats, M/M, Oxygen Deprivation, Praise, Training, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabeyourwhatshappening/pseuds/iwannabeyourwhatshappening
Summary: Cas is forced to serve Metatron.
Relationships: Castiel/Metatron (Supernatural)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Pets Do What They're Told

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the Non-Con tag. Everything in this fic is forced (through implied blackmail/threats.)

“Yeah-” Metatron pants. “That’s it. Just slide down- ah, good boy.” Cas gags. Metatron had “requested” that he have all human functions intact. His need to breath and gag reflex are making the whole situation much more difficult than it needs to be, but he doesn’t dare disobey Metatron’s orders. He flinches as he feels a hand slide into his hair, but rather than tearing at it, Metatron gently guides Cas’ head up. His mouth comes off with a soft _pop_.

“I’d like to ask you a question, pet.” Metatron’s voice is deceptively soft. Cas can _feel_ the thinly veiled threat laying just beneath. “Are you enjoying yourself?” Cas gapes up at Metatron. _Enjoying himself?_ How could he possibly be?

“I, um.” 

“Don’t stall.” Metatron shakes his head by his grip in his hair. Cas hisses in pain as he feels some of it tear out in his hand. “And tell me the truth.” Cas sucks in a sharp breath.

“Of course I’m not.” He opts to follow orders and tell the truth. He’s fairly certain he’ll be punished for it, but he knows he would be for lying as well. His gaze ducks down to Metatron’s shoes. He realizes his mistake as the hand in his hair twists his head up to meet Metatron’s eyes again. 

“Now, I’ve _told_ you time and time again to look at me while I talk to you.”

Cas sucks in a deep breath before speaking. “I apologize.” Metatron’s expression doesn’t soften. “I- it won’t happen again!” He sighs in relief as a small smile softens Metatron’s face.

“Well you’re going to make it up to me. Then things will be _allll_ better.” Cas’ heart sinks at his words. He knows that he’ll have to do incredibly unpleasant things to put Metatron back in a good mood. He shudders as he remembers the sort of things Metatron had done to him in the beginning of their “relationship.” The cane... The humiliation... The _things_ Metatron had forced inside him- 

“Are you _ignoring_ me?!” Cas’ head clears instantly at the sound of Metatron’s suddenly harsh voice. 

“No! No, I’m sorry! I’m just a bit- um,” He blinks back tears as he stares up into Metatron’s eyes. “T-tired. I’m sorry.” The tight clench in his chest softens as Metatron’s expression does.

“I know, pet. We’ll be done for the night soon.” He releases his grip on Cas’ hair in favor of gently petting it. “I just need a little more from you.”

Cas steels himself once again. He follows the gentle push on the back of his head and lets the cock slip into his mouth. He’s long used to the taste, but he still can’t help the shiver of disgust that runs up his spine. He knows Metatron can sense it. He knows he does. But he also knows that Metatron _likes_ it. Enjoys his disgust and shame. He has to push his thoughts down as he feels the head of Metatron’s cock push steadily into his throat. He has to focus all his remaining energy on not gagging. Sure, he knows that Metatron likes it, but not when it’s so extreme that it interrupts the blowjob. 

Soon, Metatron is sliding (mostly) smoothly in and out of his throat. He sucks in desperate breaths on the upstroke, but otherwise has to just deal with being lightheaded and dizzy. 

“You’re doing well now, pet. You really want to earn my forgiveness, don’t you?” Cas can’t properly answer him, but he grunts in an (presumably) positive response. He’s feeling a bit better now that he’s earning Metatron’s forgiveness, his anxiety slips quietly into the back of his mind. He falls deeply into the feeling of his throat opening up for Metatron’s deep strokes. He still feels nausea deep in his stomach, but his gag reflex is responding well to the training. 

Suddenly, he’s gagging violently. Metatron shoves in to the base, without any warning or gentleness. He instinctively tries to push away from the assault, but Metatron’s hands clamp down tightly on his head.

“Don’t you _dare_ try to get away from me.” Metatron hisses the words in a way that makes Cas’ stomach drop. He forces the urge to struggle down and goes as still as he can manage. “That’s better, but you’re pushing me tonight, Castiel.” Cas flinches at the use of his name. Metatron only uses it when he’s particularly unhappy with him.

Cas redoubles his efforts to be obedient as Metatron resumes forcing his head down. He sighs in pleasure as Cas swallows around his cock. The punishing pace begins anew, forcing tears out of Cas’ eyes. Metatron doesn’t miss that, doesn’t miss anything. He pauses momentarily to wipe the tears with his thumb. Cas shudders. He often finds himself wishing that Metatron wouldn’t be tender with him like that. He’s endlessly ashamed of the fact that the gentle words and touches are genuinely comforting to him. He relishes the short breaks from the pain and humiliation, despite the fact that he finds it repulsive at the same time.

“There’s my good pet. I knew he was in there somewhere.” Metatron cards his fingers through Cas’ messy hair, lets Cas keep up the pace on his own. “Almost done. I just need you to do one more thing for me.” Without warning, he shoves hard into his throat again. Cas just barely keeps from struggling, although he can’t keep down a violent gag. Metatron moans unabashedly at the sensation.

Metatron locks his hands on Cas’ head once his cock is buried to the root. Cas dreads the rough, unforgiving thrusting he knows is coming. He’s surprised by the fact that Metatron stays completely still for a few agonizing seconds.

“Swallow.”

Cas immediately follows the curt order. 

“Again.”

The lack of air makes his head swim, but he forces himself to swallow around the cock stuffed down his throat again.

“Again.” 

As Cas does as ordered again, he realizes that he’s going to pass out soon. He has to, if that’s Metatron’s intent, but he isn’t sure that it is. Will Metatron be upset if he faints? The thought forces panic into his heart.

Metatron moans louder and shoves his hips against Cas’ face. Cas swallows his release down, relieved that he’s done his job. He’s glad that Metatron isn’t making him taste it this time, last time he’d came right onto Cas’ tongue, made him hold it in his mouth before he was allowed to swallow.

Metatron slowly pulls Cas’ mouth off of him. 

“That was satisfactory, but I think you still need a punishment for giving me so much trouble.”

Cas’ insides go cold with fear.


End file.
